11th Air Division
The 11th Air Division provided for the air defense of northern Alaska and supervised base operations at major and minor installations in that area. It furnished detachments at Ice Station Alpha, Drift Station Charlie (November 1957–August 1960), and Drift Station Bravo (T-3) (July 1959–August 1960), in the Arctic Ocean. History Lineage and honors The 11th was established as Defense division on 24 October 1950, organized on 1 November 1950, and activated on 27 April 1951. It was inactivated on 20 July 1951, followed by a re-activation on 8 April 1953. The 17th was finally discontinued, and inactivated on 25 August 1960. Emblem A shield variegated azure (shades of blue) within a border argent, charged with eleven stars of blue, over all in bend a rocket or, tipped red, white and blue. (Approved 30 April 1956) Assignments * Alaskan Air Command, 1 November 1950 – 27 April 1951. * Alaskan Air Command, 27 April 1951 – 20 July 1951. * Alaskan Air Command, 8 April 1953 – 25 August 1960. Components ;Squadrons * 18th Fighter Interceptor: 1 September 1954 – 20 September 1954; 1 October 1955 – 20 August 1957. * 72d Fighter Bomber: attached 1 September 1953 – 15 September 1953. * 416th Fighter Bomber: attached 15 September 1953 – 29 September 1953. * 433d Fighter Interceptor: 14 July 1954 – 20 September 1954; 1 October 1955 – 1 November 1957 (not operational, 10 September 1957 – 1 November 1957). * 449th Fighter All Weather (later, 449th Fighter Interceptor): attached c. January 1951–27 April 1951 and 27 April 1951 – 20 July 1951; assigned 8 April 1953 – 20 September 1954; assigned 1 October 1955 – 25 August 1960. * 455th Fighter Bomber: 8 August 1955 – 22 November 1955. * 531st Fighter Bomber: attached 5 October 1953 – 13 October 1953. * 720th Fighter Bomber: 25 December 1953 – 8 August 1955. Stations * Ladd Air Force Base, Alaska, 1 November 1950 – 27 April 1951. * Ladd Air Force Base, Alaska, 27 April 1950 – 20 July 1951. * Ladd Air Force Base, Alaska, 8 April 1953 – 25 August 1960. Aircraft / Missiles / Space vehicles * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1951; * F-94 Starfire, 1951. * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1951; * F-94 Starfire, 1951. * C-47 Skytrain, 1953-c. 1956; * C-54 Skymaster, 1953-c. 1956; * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953-c. 1954; * F-94 Starfire, 1953–1954; * L-20 Beaver, 1953-c. 1956; * F-89 Scorpion, 1954–1960; * C-123 Provider, 1957-1960. Commanders * Brigadier General David H. Baker, 1 November 1950 – 27 April 1951 (additional duty, 1 November 1950–c. January 1951). * Brigadier General David H. Baker, 27 April 1951–c.20 July 1951. * Brigadier General Donald B. Smith, 8 April 1953; * Colonel Oscar A. Heinlein, c. July 1954; * Brigadier General T. Alan Bennett, 28 August 1954; * Colonel Lewis W. Stocking, c.15 May 1957; * Brigadier General Kenneth H. Gibson, c. July 1957; * Brigadier General Conrad F. Necrason, 11 September 1957; * Brigadier General Gordon H. Austin, by September 1958–25 August 1960. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References External links * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 11th Air Division (Defense) Air 0011